letters
by goth fire fairy
Summary: A English mutant tells her story to her American pen freind, explaining why she wants to visit him, longer summary inside
1. The start

SUMMERY- these are letters sent from a mutant in England to her American pen friend, for at least the first chapter there won't be any mention of the x-men, but they do come in. Paishy has been asked by her friend Josh to tell him how she got her full powers.  
  
I don't think I will do the whole story in letter form but for now it's going to stay like that. All the letters will be from Paishy, to Josh.  
  
Dear Josh  
  
So, ok in your last letter you told me to explain everything from the start. Well you do know a lot of things already more them most, I don't know exactly where to begin. But you did say 'the start', so how's birth for you? I'll just give you the important bits, or what I think are important. Actually now come to think of it there isn't that much to tell. You know already about my powers, but not how I got them. You know I don't live at home, but not why. That's right isn't? Ok then 'the start'.  
  
Well I was born here in England, and born a mutant, but no were near a powerful one or a extreme mutant. All there was that showed that I was different was that my eyes changed colour with my moods, they still do to an extent. I guess my mum and dad weren't too happy about that, I've told you before that they hate anything abnormal in a child . . . or anyone in fact. But they kept me, and told everyone that that it was a genetic fault, I suppose they were right but didn't know it. All they could tell was that there kid was a mutant and that wasn't good.  
  
When I was little it was my brother that looked after me, that was all that was different. Iva, my brother, told me that he was the one getting up in the night, and doing things like taking me to the park, I can't imagine him doing that now. He was only 15 when I was born! Not many boys would look after there baby sister at that . hold on I think I've told you this before lets move on.  
  
School was fine until my 2nd year at my first primary school, 8 is around the age that children become aware of others who are different. Of corce they noticed my eyes, and from there on in the abuse and bullying didn't stop. Like most bulled kids I came home crying every night, and didn't want to go in to school in the morning. Iva was the one how comforted me, my mum and dad really couldn't have cared less, he went in to the school to try and get them to do some thing. In the end I must have gone to about 5 primary schools!  
  
When I moved up in to high school it was much the same, it actually got worse because I was going goth, people who didn't know I was a mutant got at me because of that. But I did make friends. They were the people who ether didn't care or thought my mutation was cool.  
  
Ok now skip to year 9, I started to write to you . yay. Remember it was the teaches 'bring the world together scheme'. I was lucky I got you in the us, Zippy got a girl in Italy and has to translate everything she sends and receives. Remember when I told you I was a mutant and for the next year you kept saying how much you wanted to have a power, lol. You can still have mine anytime you want, pity I can't get rid of them and give them to you.  
  
Year 10, I begin to go to Bandnight with Zippy there I met Pan and Flux, I sent you a pic of them a wile ago, a girl with black hair and a lad with long dreds. Pan went to my school but was nearly always bunking off. Her and Flux taught me how to control the colour change, and helped me to find out that I could do the same with my hair colour of length. My parents went mad about the hair thing and forbid me form doing it, they only grounded me, though it would have been worse if Iva hadn't stepped in. I wasn't even aloud to go to school for 2 weeks.  
  
Anyway Pan and Flux didn't just teach me, the got me in to weed and heavy drinking. Pan's a dealer one of the biggest in the Northwest for marijuana, she grows it . did I ever tell you what there powers were, yes . no. I'll tell you anyway, there better then mine. Pan can make anything and everything grow at speed even without a seed. That's how she always has enough weed. Flux has this spirit dragon he can call whenever he wants, its about the size of a hen and can breath fire. He's said he can contact human spirits but just doesn't like to, he said its pretty disturbing sometimes, so he sticks with his dragon. Iam sour I've told you before. Well me and them are the only mutants around that I know about, but then again we don't really spread the news that we are. And now that I can control the colour change no one notices me as one, most of the time anyway.  
  
Well that's to start, tell me what you want to here next in your next letter. Hope you and your family is ok. And tell me how it's going with Jess, have you asked her out yet. Write back soon hunni.  
  
Lots of love Paishy xXx 


	2. leaving home

Dear Josh  
  
'Just carry on'! What type of answer is that to, what do you want next? Iam glad to hear about you and Jess, took you long enough. So carry on. Where did I stop last time? Never mind I'll just start at . ur . ok when I left home. This happened when I was 15. I must have mentioned it in a letter at some point, o well here it is anyway.  
  
I suppose it would happen some time, I got home from Bandnight at around 11:30, quite early for me. I was completely pissed, I could hardly walk let allow straight. Plus I was stoned, it's not a good thing at the best of times, but with my parents . well you can imagine from what I've told you about them. To make matters worse they'd found my Book Of Shadows and all my other Wicca stuff. I've said before that they are strict Christians. I got in and everything was set out on the table. I guess they were going to question me as soon as I got in, but they soon forgot that when I got in. I can't remember exactly what happened for obvious reasons, though it's safe to say there was a lot of shouting. I remember I was sent up to my room to sober up before they dragged me back down again at 5am. True I wasn't completely sober but even then I was getting a hang over.  
  
I think they shouted at me none stop for about 10 min, then started asking things like, what have you been smoking? What are all these books and candles for? Do you worship the Devil? They didn't seem too interested in the answers. But by the end of that they were even more angry and my hang over as giving me hell. I was shouting my head off too. If Iva had been there it would have stopped, he has a talent for stopping arguments but he was away on holiday with his girl friend.  
  
In the end they just turned round and said "Right that's it! It s your choice, stop all this and stay, or leave". What was I supposed to have done? If I stayed it meant, stop going out. Stop seeing friends. Stop being Wiccan, which I had been for five years. Stop being a mutant. If I wanted to stay I had to stop being myself, that's something no one should ever ask you or make you do. So I turned around and told then I would go. To that my Dad replied "Right you have 10 min, then get out!" I will always remember that, it was the last thing my dad ever said to me.  
  
I couldn't think straight for hang over and anger, and I couldn't see straight for tears. I managed to grab my school bag and full it with a fue clothes. My money and bank card followed that along with my details, pass port, birth certificate, I always keep them around in case I decided to run, it's the first time it had happened, and I wasn't planning on coming back. My phone, CD player and a fue other personal things, were the last to go in my bag from my room. Back in the living room I went to my wiccan things that were lay out on the table, my mum and dad watched me but didn't say anything. I took my Book Of Shadows, Athane, and two or three candles. I had a fue crystals in my bag already and I always weir a pentagram.  
  
"I'll say good bye because I'll never see you again . I hope anyway" I told my parents, both looked angry with no signs of sadness, where as I was tear stained. They just nodded. I through my house key down on to the table, grabbed my long purple cote I made ages ago, and left.  
  
I bet you any money they were glad to see the back of there abnormal mutant child.  
  
Well that's how I left home, do you think I made the right choice? I think I did I've never regretted it, even though it still upsets me. That's it quite simple really, please tell me what you want next. Good luck with your girl friend . you'll need it, just kidding.  
  
Lots of love Paishy xXxXx 


	3. 36

Thanks you to everyone who reviewed, well ok thank you superduper_kurtfan()  
  
Now I want to apologise for my spelling, both general. And cuz I spelt Athame, Athane. Sorry to any wiccans who are reading this. Last thing, this is the last chapter that's a letter, Wahoo. O and this is Luna  
  
Luna: Hi  
  
She's been helping me write. Ok on with the chapter.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Hiya Josh,  
  
Well now that I've told you most of the back ground stuff, I'll tell you why I want to came and stay with you, that's why I started telling you this anyway. The easiest way to put it is that, over half the population want to kill me, and the rest want to see me behind bars and tortured. But now I suppose you want o know why. Well I thought that changing my eye and hair colour was the extent of my mutant powers, and so did everyone else. But I managed to prove myself and everyone else wrong about 1mounth ago.  
  
Well as iam sure you can guess when I was through out of home I didn't go out to the streets. I stayed at friends houses. Mostly flux's flat. He put a camp bed up for me. I carried on with my GCSEs like a good little girl. And because no one made any attempt to come look for me, I was pretty happy. I was there for around 4 months on and off. I even got a job! ok so it was late nights at MacDonald's but it got me some money to add towards Flux's flat rent, I even managed to sell some of my pictures over the net.  
  
I still went to Bandnight, until a month ago. That's when I found my other mutation. Some people there found out that I was a mutant, and lucky for me they hated mutants. Iam pretty strong but I hate fighting, so when they started shouting abuse and threatening me and the people I was sitting with, I told everyone I was heading back to the flat. They said they would crab there cotes and catch up.  
  
Its not a long way from the gig to flux's flat so I thought I'd be ok and supposed that the people who were shouting would just leave, stupid wasn't I ? Anyone could see what would happen.  
  
They followed of course  
  
And seemed to gather troops as they went, I found out later there was about 36 in all. That's what the police say anyway.  
  
They managed to corner me in the ally near the flat. They chucked stuff at me to start with, just cans, stones, glass bottles! Probably to see what of my powers were. They got no reaction so they thought it was safe to punch, kick. Some pulled out knifes. I don't want to go in to it deeply it really upsets me, I have major scars from it. Pan and Flux has come found the corner at that moment and chased two or three away and they managed to distract some and the others. With Flux's Dragon and pans fast growing creepers. That's till one pulled out at gun.  
  
I was on the floor, after being beaten and slashed you would too. I remember putting up my hand to try and protect me and turning my face away. The rest, I don't remember. The next thing I know I looked up, and only me flux and Pan were there. Along with dust and bones.  
  
I haven't left flux's flat since then. Pan sends these letters for me. I've been Fired from work and given up painting. If I go out I couldn't hide, you can change your hair but not your face.  
  
36, the polices missing person count says. And that's what the skeletons say as well.  
  
That's why I want to come, let it calm down here for a wile. The police will find me otherwise or worse. I have enough for the plain tickets. I just need some place to stay. Plus I'd like to see you. Lol.  
  
I gtg, I promised Flux and Pan I'd clean this hell hole . sorry I mean flat. And it's my time to make tea.  
  
Wright back soon.  
  
Love Paishy xXx  
  
~*~  
  
In with the letter Josh found a cut out from the news paper.  
  
36 killed in mutant attack  
  
On the night of 20th of September a brutal attack took place, leaving only three survivors. We are told that a group of youths followed a young girl home after finding out she was a mutant with intentions only to find out what her powers were. They found out the hard way. Leading them into a blind ally the mutant attacked them with 'plants and dragons' said Katie Daylen , 16, 'they just came out of no where, we just fought back as best we could.' 'We had to make a run for in soon after in started.' Sal Rusten , 18,'we didn't know what she could do until she did it.' 'It was so scary, iam afraid to go out of the house. In case she comes back to finish the job' Joanna Stevens ,16. All three broke down in tears as they tried to tell us what happened next and what the found on returning. 'They were gone .' '. just dust.' Apparently that's all that was left along with a fue bones. Forensic tests confirm that the dust and bones are almost certainly human. The mutant has fled. She was described as average high, black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Easy to spot with her gothic style clothing, if she is sighted we avoid contact and contact the police immediately. 


End file.
